Rei's Story: Obstacles
by BlackRosesWillNeverDie
Summary: Rei Matsumoto is forced to move from America to Japan and go to Ouran Private academy. But when Rei messes with the wrong person, the Host Club comes to the rescue! Now Rei's stuck with a debt and many other obstacles. I don't own OHSHC. *Name change! Sorry about this, it was just a placeholder until I came up with a better one! Tell me if you like it in my new poll!*
1. First Day of School, Yay

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me again. I took a break from my Gorillaz fan fiction and wrote an Ouran High School Host Club one. So, yeah. I just also wanted to put in that I haven't watched all of the episodes yet, so some of these details may not be as accurate as possible. But I'll try, and when I finish the series it will most likely be edited. So, here's "Rei's Story: Obstacles"! Enjoy! :) And I changed her name. This was just a really bad placeholder until I found one I liked! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

_"But Father!"_

_"No buts, you need to stop all of this aggression."_

_"But I can't go to a private school! I'll have no time to practice..."_

_"Then you'll quit."_

_"No, Father! This is all I have left!"_

_"Well then, you'll have to pay for it."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. I'm cutting off all of your funds. From now on, I'm only responsible for feeding and clothing you and paying for your education."_

_"Father!"_

_"This is my decision and it's final! You will be attending Ouran Private Academy whether you like it or not! And we are moving to Japan, whether you like it or not! You better be glad Japanese is your second language. Now go to your room and rest. I have already made preparations."_

_"You wouldn't do this if she was alive."_

_"Rei, go to your room. NOW!"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

Chapter 1: First Day of School... Yay...

I stopped my skateboard in front of a large pink building. I moaned. This school even looked girly. That's why I didn't buy the uniform. There was no way I was riding down the street in _that_ thing. I would've had to pay for it myself anyway. He wants me to go here, but he doesn't even buy me the damn uniform.

I stomped my skateboard and it flew into my hands. I was already enrolled at this school, so I really had nothing to worry about on the topic of adults. I was late anyway, and so it was already a break time of some sort. Japanese schools are a lot different than American schools.

I checked my watch and realized that it was three already. Oh, that might be why, I missed my first day of school. I must've slept in too late. Oh, well, I might as well explore while I'm here.

I pushed open the gate and strolled into the school. It was definitely a rich kid's school, I can tell you that. They were all hanging out, chatting about how their limos just broke down, or their private jets are soooo late most of the time. I rolled my eyes. It's these people who've set our stereotype: snots who love to waste their money on the most impractical things. Well, that definitely doesn't explain me at all.

Suddenly, I was drawn over to a sweet cherry red motorcycle. It was parked on the grass (not a very strict fancy school, I guess...) and it looked brand new. It was shiny, and it had that new bike smell (similar to new car smell). I remember when me and my father used to ride motorcycles together, but that all changed when she died...

I was snapped out of my memories by a loud "HEY!"

I fell into the bike and it tipped over. I gasped as time seemed to go in slow motion, like life wanted to rub it in my face that it was falling, and I couldn't save it. Or could I? I reached out to grab it and try to stand, but time sped up again and I was tumbling head over heels in the grass, to the sound of a loud crash. Shit, this is just what I needed on the first day of school. I miss the actual school part, and now I broke some kid's bike. Greeeat.

I stopped tumbling, regained my balance, and stood up. I turned around and hoped that it was a scrawny kid who would be easy to "persuade". But, to my not-surprise, it was a giant kid with huge muscles, and he had a gang of kids trailing behind him, probably five or six, I was too nervous to count.

I realize I must look pretty pathetic from their standpoint. I had jeans and a "Panic! At The Disco" t-shirt on. My hair is a short cut semi-spiked in the front look, with most of it dyed black, but the part in the front was blue. My arms aren't that muscle-y from a looking standpoint, and my aviators just made me look suspicious. So, long story short, I'm a weird, punk, weak, suspicious kid to these ruffians who call themselves high schoolers.

The kid in front, who I'm guessing owns the cycle, comes up to me with a vein popping out of his forehead. "What did you do to my bike?"

"I was looking at it," I said calmly, "until you scared me and I fell on it."

"Don't try to blame this on me, punk," he said, stabbing his finger at my face, which I swiftly stepped back to avoid.

"Look, pal," I started with a firm tone, "this bike was shit anyway. Why don't you go ask Daddy to buy you a new one?"

"Don't you call my bike shit!" he yelled, pushing me to the ground. I quickly sprung back up on instinct. I got into a fighting stance, ready for anything.

"Oh, look boys," he called back to his gang, "we've got a pretty ballerina." They all started laughing, and I got so angry, I gave a good solid punch to his nose, and I felt a crack.

I stood up straight and smiled at him on the ground, his mouth wide open in shock.

"Who's the ballerina now, tough guy?" I jeered. His friends were all staring at him on the ground in shock as well. I guess none of them have ever gotten punched before.

I could've done more than broke his nose, but that's when I remembered:

_"And if I hear anything about you being violent in school, I won't clothe you either. Try paying for that, too."_

Shit, I can't do much more. I'm gonna have to make a run for it while I still can.

"Look, it's been a blast, but I gotta go somewhere, so take this as a warning, and we'll forget about the whole bike thing, okay?"

"No chance, ballerina," he said, standing up while holding his nose, "Me and my friends are gonna make you black and blue all over, times six."

I then took off sprinting. If they weren't bluffing, I doubt they were gonna give me a ten second head start. I opened the door and raced into the building.

I'm an extremely fast runner, but even with my speed, I could still hear the screams and threats of the guys behind me.

I ran up a flight of stairs and down a hall, looking for a room I could hide in that wouldn't have people in it that would be suspicious of a breathless kid coming in and hiding.

I finally reached a door and skidded to a halt in my skating sneakers. They have good traction, so you can stay on the board more easily. That's when I realized I left my board in the grass outside. Aww, man. I can't afford another one. But I can't afford a new face, either, so I think we should worry about my face first. I read the sign, and it said "The Third Music Room". Perfect, an old abandoned music room.

I opened and shut the door as fast as I could, and it caused a loud bang.

I held the door closed for a couple seconds, catching my breath. I was way ahead of them, so I had time. But a loud "Welcome!" behind me made me jump and scream.

I turned around to see a group of boys dressed up as knights. Oh, great, I'm in a geek club.

"Okay," I said quickly, "sorry to intrude on your renaissance club or whatever, but I really need to hide."

They all looked kind of confused, but after a couple seconds a boy with glasses stepped forward and said, "Of course, since you look like you sincerely need it right now. Mori-sempai," he said, turning towards the tall black haired one, "can you take this gentleman to the changing room?"

He nodded and walked over to me and gave me a nod as well.

"Follow me," he said, walking away rather fast. I blinked a couple times, trying to gather myself, but quickly followed after. I don't know about you, but I wanna live, and I also want clothing, so I'm at an impasse with only one possible means of escape.

He showed me to a room with several curtained-off areas and led me into one of them. He leaned in the doorway while I took a seat on the bench.

"Is everything in this whole place pink?" I asked, giving a small smile. I don't like tension. You should only get that in your muscles while fighting.

He just nodded, and I was silent. He was apparently not the talkative type.

I then heard the door opening and closing. I was instantly on my feet and all ears, trying to decide if I should run or stay hidden.

"Welcome, friends!" said a dramatic voice, "Why do you come to our humble club this afternoon?"

"We're looking for a kid with weird hair, weird clothes, and sunglasses."

"And why do you need this particular child?" the dramatic voice asked.

"To beat him to a pulp for wrecking my bike!"

There was a chorus of "Yeah!" and "You tell them, boss!" afterwards, and I was contemplating whether to run for my life or not. I looked at the silent boy who was in here with me, and he met my gaze and shook his head "no". I nodded back, but I was secretly ready to run at the point of trouble.

"Why would you want to beat someone? That's so cruel!" the dramatic voice said. I rolled my eyes and muttered "Drama queen, much?" and I think I got a small smile from the silent boy.

"Shut up, pal! We know he's here, and we need to show him who can break whose nose!"

The silent boy gave me a questioning look, and I just gave an innocent smile and shrugged.

"Well, we can assure you that he isn't here," said a voice I recognized as the boy with the glasses'.

"I don't believe you, nerd," he retorted.

"Please sir," said a cute voice, and I saw the quiet kid's eyes open up wider as soon as he heard it, "can you just leave? I'll give you some cake."

"I don't want any of your cake!" the guy yelled, and there was a loud crash. Then, there was the sound of someone crying. The silent boy ran out of the room. I tried to grab hold of him, but he was too fast, and I didn't want to blow my cover.

"Are you all right?" I heard a deep voice say from behind the curtain, and I recognized it as the quiet boy's voice.

"Mori-sempai," the dramatic voice said. Mori. I thought that was the name I heard earlier.

"I'm okay. Some of the glass came up and cut me, though," the cute voice whimpered, still getting over tears.

It was silent for a while, then I heard "Would you like your nose broken a second time?"

"Not by the likes of you, pretty boy," he snapped. Oh no, they're not gonna fight for me. I can't let them do that.

I looked out of the curtain and saw Mori giving the kids a dark stare, and a tiny blone boy behind him sniffling. The one with the glasses caught my gaze and gave me a look that screamed 'go back in there', but I shook my head. If anyone was gonna break his nose again, it would be me.

Just then, two of the bikers saw me and ran towards me. I ducked back into the curtain and got into a fighting stance.

They bolted in at full speed and knocked me down with enough force to push me back into the wall. I was pinned.

The leader ran in shortly afterwards, and he strolled up to me and promptly stuck his face into mine.

"Not so cocky now, are we, ballerina?"

"That's what you think," I said, launching my foot up to kick him in the face, but he swiftly dodged the kick by a couple centimeters and a couple of his other biker friends ran in and grabbed my legs and held them down.

"Nice try, twinkle toes, but you ain't getting anywhere," he sneered into my face.

His friends laughed and jeered at me. I should've seen this coming. It's high school, not an action movie. I should've thought this one out more.

"Look, I'll pay you back," I said, struggling a little.

"No chance," he said, winding up his fist, "You're face will be payment enough. Now, take off his glasses."

One of his gang took off my glasses, even though I struggled. I really didn't want them to take off my sunglasses. As soon as they came off, his eyes got wide, and he smirked.

"Ballerina has girl eyes! That's too funny!" he laughed. All of his friends looked and started laughing too.

I gave him a cold look of hatred. Yes, I had girlish eyes. They were big, ocean blue ones. My eyes embarrass me. That's why I wore shades, since those made me look relatively rich and covered my eyes at the same time.

"Shut up," I muttered, "I really don't need any of this crap right now. I'll pay you back, I swear."

"No, this is just priceless!" he gasped, searching for air to suck because he was laughing too hard. "You look just like a girl!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I understand this. Can I go now?"

"Nope," he smirked, finally catching his breath, "I'm gonna highlight those pretty blue eyes with black right now."

He wound up, and I prepared for a black eye or broken nose. Whichever came first.

When I felt no impact, I opened my eyes to find Mori standing over an unconscious biker.

All of his gang slowly let go of me. They quickened their pace when Mori shifted his gaze from the biker to them. They heaved their leader's arms over their shoulders and tried to drag him away, but were stopped at the door by two identical boys with orange hair.

"Where do you think you're going?" they both asked the gang simultaneously.

"As far away from here as possible!" one squeaked, shaking at the knees.

"Oh, you can't go yet," said one of the two boys.

"Because you'll just come back again, like a pesky insect," the other finished.

"Fine, but we want something in return!" another said.

"Yeah! Our boss wants money back!" another demanded.

"I'll get it to you," I said, standing myself up, "but I need some time."

"By the end of the school year, we better have 10,000,000 yen," another threatened, "or all terms are off!"

I felt faint. My father wouldn't give me that kind of money! I'm done for!

"Fine," the twins said, and I held back a shriek, "he'll have it."

"Good, now let us through," one growled.

"Gladly," they said, stepping to the side, but leaving their feet out to trip the bikers.

"End of the year, ballerina," one yelled as they ran away, "or you'll hear it from us!"

I silently stared after them, shocked speechless. 10,000,000 yen. How was I gonna do that? I was totally and utterly screwed.

The rest of the club entered after that. They all went and conversed, and I just kept thinking of the money. What was I gonna do?

"Well, that was an adventure," said the dramatic voice, which I could now pair with the tall blonde boy, "What did you do to get them riled up like that?"

"I... tipped over that guy's bike," I muttered.

"Well, that's what they get for bringing it on school property," said a shorter brunette.

"Why don't they just take their limousine like everyone else?" the twins asked, shrugging.

"Or walk," added the brunette, getting a bunch of rolled eyes in retaliation.

"Haruhi, if they could afford a limousine, why walk?" asked one twin.

"It's just a thought," said the brunette, or Haruhi, I think.

"And it's a wonderful thought!" said the blonde one, obviously trying to kiss up to Haruhi.

"Putting that aside," said the boy with glasses, "why don't we introduce ourselves? I am Kyoya."

He extended his hand, and I shook it.

"And this is Honey," he gestured to the small blonde boy, who gave me a big smile and ran over and hugged me.

"It's nice to meet you!" he said in the cutest voice I'd ever heard, "And this is Usa-chan!"

Honey held up a stuffed bunny, still smiling, and I eventually picked up on the fact that I was supposed to greet it.

"Hello, Usa-chan," I said, shaking the rabbit's hand. He gave me a big smile and ran back to Mori.

"And those are the twins," Kyoya continued, "Hikaru and Kaoru."

As he said this, the two twins circled around me, giving me a once over and stopped when they both came back in front of me.

"It's nice to meet you!" said one, "I am Kaoru."

"And I am Hikaru," said the other, and they both extended their hands out to me, and I shook them both.

"This is Haruhi," Kyoya said, gesturing to the brunette.

"Hey," he said, giving me a wave.

"Sup?" I replied, returning it.

"And this is Mori," he said, gesturing to Mori, who gave me a nod, so I just smiled.

"And I am Tamaki, the king of this club!" said the dramatic blonde, "And together, we are the Ouran High School Host Club!"

He struck a pose, but no one decided to follow. I guess he wasn't an all-powerful king, after all.

"Well, it's great to meet you all," I said, "and thanks for helping me out. I really owe you one."

"It sounds like you owe more than one to someone else now, though!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, 10,000,000, to be exact!" said Kaoru.

"Yup, and it sucks," I muttered.

"Why? You're not poor, are you?" asked Tamaki.

"No, I'm just cut off now," I sighed, "for who knows how long."

"It sounds like you're in trouble," said Tamaki, taking a heroic stance, "but we can help you!"

"Yes, we actually had a very similar issue last year," said Hikaru.

"With dear little Haruhi here," said Kaoru, patting Haruhi promptly on the head.

"And he paid it off with blood," Hikaru began.

"Sweat," continued Kaoru.

"And tears," they both concluded together.

"And that means?" I asked, not really following.

"Haru-chan worked for the Host Club!" said Honey cheerfully, giving Haruhi a hug.

"So, what you're saying is..." I started, now fully understanding where this was going.

"You have now joined the Host Club to pay off your debt," said Kyoya, "and just like Haruhi, you must get customers to request you. I'm going to go with... 2,000, saying how much yen you owe."

"Wait, what's a Host Club?" I asked.

"We'll explain later," said Tamaki, putting his arm around my shoulder, "but for now, may we know your name?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," I said, "My name's Rei."

Honey and Mori's eyes lit up, and they looked at each other. Tamaki just smiled and shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rei! Welcome to the Host Club!"

"Wait," interrupted Honey, shutting his eyes like he was thinking hard, "Rei? Rei Matsumoto? From America?"

"Yes... why?" I asked, turning to Honey.

He and Mori looked at each other again, and Honey asked, "Did you used to take Karate?"

"Yeah," I said saldy, looking at the ground. Karate was my life, before Father made me quit.

"Did you go to 'Haninozuka Academy'?"

"Uhh... yeah..." I said, getting kind of scared. Is this my stalker?

"You were good, weren't you? Best in your class? In America?"

"I... yes, that's what I was told from the competitions I went in."

Honey looked at Mori once more and smiled. "My parents loved you, you know. You kept people coming to our academy."

"Your... academy?"

"Yup! You were the best at Karate in your continent! And you were a girl to make it even better!"

Tamaki looked thoroughly confused. "Come again?"

"Rei is a girl," said Mori.

Tamaki just stood there for a couple of seconds, swaying back and forth, and then, just like that, he fainted.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Mikiton: The New Host

**Author's Note: Hey! Got some good reviews for chapter one! So, here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget I'd love your feedback, so please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. :)**

_"Rei?"_

_"Yes, Father?"_

_"There's... something I need to tell you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Your mother..."_

_"What? Where is she?"_

_"...Gone."_

_"What?"_

_"We were in a car crash, and... It all happened so fast... I was able to make it, but she..."_

_"Shut up. You're lying!"_

_"Watch your tone. And I wouldn't lie about this kind of thing."_

_"I don't believe you!"_

_"Rei..."_

_"Leave me alone! You're lying, and by morning, she'll be back!"_

_"Don't tell yourself that. It will make it worse."_

_"I... I..."_

_"There, there, let it all out. I... think I will, too."_

_They sat there; sobbing in pain, for the good portion of that night, then fell asleep still shedding tears, for they knew that their beautiful mother and wife would never come home._

Chapter 2: Rei: The New Host

"Tamaki? Are you okay?" I asked, bending down to try to help him up. He was moaning, and mumbling something about "déjà vu".

"So you are a girl, too? Gosh, we can't call ourselves a Host Club if we let so many women join," said Kaoru.

"But, a promise is a promise, Tamaki..." Hikaru smirked, prodding Tamaki with his foot.

"What do you mean 'a girl too'? And what is a Host Club?" I asked.

"A Host Club is a club in which a select group of men entertain women who have too much time on their hands, and the women give us the funds we need to keep it running," explained Kyoya.

"So, in other words, you guys flirt with girls for money?" I clarified for myself.

"To put it plainly... yes," said Kyoya.

"That might be one of the cleverest scams I've ever heard of," I mumbled.

"Isn't it, though?" said Tamaki, shooting up from the floor as soon as he heard me saying something about his club.

"Now, about my first question..." I said, ignoring Tamaki's pleading for a compliment.

"I'm a girl, too," said Haruhi.

I just stood there for a couple of seconds, looking her over.

"Yeah, I can see it now," I said, "But at first glance, it could go either way."

"Same to you," she said, "You have a boy's cut."

"It was a popular Karate cut, and being with guys because I was too rough for girls, you want to fit in. And you have a short cut as well. It isn't akin to mine, but..."

"That's some interesting vocabulary you have, princess," said Kaoru, giving me a weird smile.

"Thanks," I said uneasily, "I don't want to sound like a un-educated bum, so..."

"That's very classy of you," said Hikaru.

"You guys are scaring me," I said, backing up, "My vocabulary really just makes me sound snobbish, and you know it."

"No it doesn't," protested Hikaru.

"It actually makes you sound intelligent," said Kaoru, approaching me and brushing the hair back from my face.

"Yes, and I find it very... intriguing," said Hikaru, offering me a rose.

I just stared at them for a couple of seconds, and they didn't lose their flirtatious manner.

"So, girls seriously fall for every second of this shit?" I asked, removing the rose from Hikaru's hand and smelling it.

"Yup," said Kaoru, casually leaning on the wall next to me.

"They buy every second, and cherish it," said Hikaru, doing the same. And although they looked nonchalant in their manner, I could tell there was a tinge of embarrassment from their failure in it.

"That's why we get so many customers," said Kyoya.

"So, now I'm in this club, correct?" I asked, gazing at the rose.

"Tama-chan said so, so yeah!" Honey smiled.

"And I just gotta fake romance a thousand girls to pay off my debt?" I continued, still intent on the rose.

"Yes, but none of them can know you're a girl," began Hikaru.

"And that's where the interesting part comes in," finished Kaoru.

"From now on, if you want to be in the Host Club, you must be known as Rei Matsumoto, the Bad Boy," explained Kyoya.

"Bad... Boy?" I asked, confused for about the third or fourth time today.

"That will be your type," Kyoya elucidated.

"So, we all have types?" I inquired, now interested in what this all meant.

"Yes, we do," answered Kyoya, "Tamaki is the Prince type, Honey is the Boy Lotia type, Mori is the Strong and Silent type, or Wild type,"

I gave Mori a confused look, and he shrugged. I'm guessing I'll figure it out later.

"The twins are the Little Devil type..."

"I am now scared," I smiled, as the twins playfully shot me evil eyes.

"Haruhi is the Natural type, and I am the Cool type. We used to have a small apprentice who was a Bad Boy, but he wasn't really interested in the Host Club, and you seem better fit for the role, as a former Karate champion, rebel, and skater," finished Kyoya.

"And I will be a boy from now on?" I asked.

"Yup," said Haruhi, "but it actually isn't that terrible."

"I'll have to take your word for it," I mumbled, "since I guess I have no other choice. And, now that I think about it, it won't be so bad to be a dude from now on."

"Then it's settled!" said Kaoru, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Rei!" said Hikaru, putting his arm around my other shoulder.

"Alright," said Tamaki, finally drifting out of his awkward stupor, "our customers will be coming in about a half hour, so feel free to use one of our uniforms."

He held one up proudly, and it was a very weird baby blue color. This along with the pink school in general puts me off.

"Do I have to?" I muttered, giving the uniform an untrusting look.

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

"Hey, at least it's better than a dress, right?" stated Hikaru.

"Good point," I mumbled, "I'll just change, then. Don't think about coming in on me," I added, giving the twins a dirty look.

"What? Why would you ever think we would do something like that?" asked Hikaru.

"Well, I dunno, Little Devil type, you tell me," I said before walking off to the changing room.

"Thanks a lot, Kyoya-sempai," muttered Hikaru.

"Now she thinks we're perverts," finished Kaoru.

"Hey, Haruhi, could you come here?" I called from the dressing room.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Could you come in and take a look at this?" I said, trying to tame my hair.

"Sure- whoa, Rei, if I didn't know better, you'd be a really hot guy, no offense," she said, observing me with wide eyes.

"Umm... thanks, I think?" I smiled, "I wish there was a mirror in here, it would help a ton."

"You'd have to go to the bathroom, but all the guys are out there, waiting for you. You won't be able to take five steps without an ambush."

"Eh, whatever," I shrugged, still smiling; "They need to see it eventually."

I peeked out of the dressing room and, lo and behold, there were the twins.

"Geez, do I get any space?" I mumbled, giving them a dark look.

"Are you done yet?" asked Kaoru.

"We all want to see!" added Hikaru.

"Fine," I said, stepping outside. Their eyes opened up as soon as they saw me, too.

"Wow, Rei..." said Hikaru, obviously fascinated with my change.

"No wonder we thought you were a boy..." added Kaoru, just as mesmerized.

"I don't know if I should thank you or be offended," I muttered, adjusting my sunglasses.

They both snapped to attention, rubbing their necks and looking particularly embarrassed.

"We didn't mean it that way," they mumbled in unison, gazing at the floor.

"It's alright, I know you didn't," I smiled.

Haruhi came out and stood beside me.

"Wow, perverts _and_ stalkers. You guys are giving yourselves a great reputation," she smirked.

"Shut up, Haruhi," mumbled Kaoru.

"Yeah, we didn't mean it that way," mumbled Hikaru.

"Whatever," said Haruhi, and I laughed a little. Their expressions were hilarious.

"We should go show the others now," I said. I didn't want the twins getting into a heated battle with Haruhi, and I had a feeling that's where it was going.

"Good idea!" said the twins together, and they grabbed my arms and dragged me towards the main room.

"That isn't exactly what I meant!" I said, trying to dig my heels into the ground to slow them down, but skater shoes aren't meant for that, so I eventually stopped trying and let them take me for the ride.

As Haruhi said, they were all waiting in the front foyer. The twins came to a sudden stop in front of them, and I flew out of their grasp. But, instead of landing on the ground, I landed in the arms of Mori.

"Uhh, thanks, Mori-sempai," I said, feeling the awkwardness of the moment on my chest like a heavy weight.

"Don't mention it," he said, putting me down gently on my feet.

"Sorry, were we going too fast?" asked Kaoru and Hikaru, giving a fake grin.

"Just a little," I said, returning it.

I then turned to face the rest of the Host Club, who observed me with the same eyes Haruhi and the twins did.

"Wow, Rei, you look like a boy!" said Honey, sporting one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen.

"Yes, you do look like a boy, and quite an attractive one at that," stated Kyoya, adjusting his glasses, "This may very well work."

"No doubt about it," said Tamaki happily, "You're Host Club material! Welcome to the club, Rei!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. First Day of Hosting

**Author's Note: Heya everyone! Sorry I took so long to post... I have been busy lately. :) Anyways, this chapter will be a collective gasp moment. I decided that now was as good a time as ever. Thank you all for following my story! It makes me so happy! :D Anyways, I'll stop talking (or typing, if you wanna be technical...) and here's chapter 3! Oh, I also finished the TV series now, so facts will be more accurate! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

_"Wow, Japan's really big."_

_"Yes, I suppose it is. I'm glad I got a job opportunity here. The US isn't really to my liking."_

_"Why not? You said that you loved the States!"_

_"That doesn't matter now. Now, I suggest you get ready for school tomorrow."_

_"I don't want to go to a lame private school."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Don't you roll your eyes at me! Now you have to buy your own uniform!"_

_"Uniform? Don't tell me..."_

_"Yes. A dress. Now I suggest you get to it."_

_"Whatever. Thanks a ton, Father."_

Chapter Three: First Day of Hosting

I eventually found a bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. And I really did look like a dude.

My hairstyle was definitely guy-ish, being a guy's cut in itself, and when tamed correctly, it's out of my face when I fight. Since I was in a class with all guys, I didn't feel it necessary to keep it long. And since I was "meagerly chested", there would be no problems there.

It then occurred to me that I was in the girl's bathroom. A young lady then came out of a stall and let out a scream.

"Sorry! Wrong bathroom!" I quickly mumbled, and I got the hell out of there. And outside were the twins.

"Looks like some people already believe your act," teased Kaoru.

"Yeah, that was a pretty loud shriek," teased Hikaru.

"Shut it," I muttered, "I just forgot I'm a dude now. Looks like I'm avoiding school bathrooms now."

"Yeah, or you could use the guys one," they said with an evil smile.

"Yeah, no," I said, giving them a dirty look, "and why are you here anyway?"

"Well, you know," said Hikaru, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing.

"Just... checking up on you," said Kaoru, imitating his brother's movements.

"Yeah, whatever, stalkers," I muttered, rolling my eyes and smiling a playful smile, "Now let's go back to the Host Club. It should be opening soon."

"Yeah, definitely," they said, glad to be over the conversation, and they grabbed my arms and dragged me down the hallway. Again.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled as we went down the hallway at lightning speed.

"Going to the Host Club," said Hikaru.

"What does it look like were doing?" asked Kaoru.

"You two are nuts!" I screamed scaring the kids we ran by, but it was just a mere echo by the time they turned to face the place we've previously been. The twins were intent on something, and there was no breaking their concentration.

We arrived in record time, and we were greeted by a peeved Kyoya.

"You are late," he said, adjusting his glasses so he looked fierce.

"Blame them," I said, pointing at the twins.

"What? Us?" they asked, appalled.

"If you guys wouldn't have distracted me..." I started.

"Just get to work," said Kyoya, "It doesn't matter now."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," muttered the twins, and they walked off towards a table full of giggling girls.

"Are those the kind of girls you entertain?" I asked, giving them a look of disgust as they fawned all over the twins.

"Yes," said Kyoya, smiling a bit, "Do you not favor them? Because we can find you another job..."

"Okay, fine, fine," she said, "but I'm doing none of the mushy crap."

"That's alright. Why don't you go help Haruhi over there then?" Kyoya asked, pointing towards her and her guests.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged, and I started over towards her table.

"Sup, Haruhi?" I asked as I took a seat right next to her.

"Nothing much. Ladies, this is Rei. He's a first year, and he's new," explained Haruhi. She pulls this off really well.

"Hi, Rei!" squealed a girl. This was such an insult for what I stand for as a woman. I had to hold back my vomit.

"Sup?" I said, giving her a small, short wave. The girls went crazy.

"Wow, so down to the point!" squealed one.

"Yeah, and so cool! His sunglasses make him so mysterious!" swooned another.

"What do you like to do, Rei?" asked one, smiling giddily.

"Umm... I play guitar and skateboard. I also used to take Karate," I said, my voice trailing off.

"So manly!" said one, and her pupils turned into hearts.

"Yeah. I think I may faint," sighed another, then promptly fainted.

The rest of them just went on with other gibberish. I felt the sweat dripping down my face. I felt claustrophobic and nervous. These girls are just _insane_.

"Okay, ladies, I think your time is up," said Kyoya, coming over to save me.

As they walked away and the boys started to clean, I turned to Haruhi with a very confused expression on my face.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"It's... kinda easy. You just tell them what they want to hear."

"And that is...?"

"Just be you," she said, giving me a smile.

"Okay, I guess that works," I shrugged, giving her a small smile in return.

"So Rei, how was your first day?"

I screamed and fell off the couch. I looked up to see the twins smiling at me.

"Fine, until you came," I muttered, getting back onto the couch.

"Well, that's mean," pouted Hikaru.

"We were just trying to be nice," pouted Kaoru.

"Yeah, and you scared the shit out of me," I fumed.

"Language!" said Tamaki, lightly clapping his hand over my mouth, "You should shut my mouth, or," he then lifted my chin to face his, "I could shut it for you."

"Not falling for it, sempai," I said, keeping a straight face.

"What if it isn't a joke?" he said, leaning in closer.

"Then Haruhi's gonna get really pissed off," I snickered, as Haruhi was fuming.

"H-Haruhi!" he said, "I'm so sorry!"

"Drop it, sempai," said Haruhi, promptly walking away.

I blinked once, and when I opened my eyes, Tamaki was in the corner, sulking.

"Does he do this often?" I asked.

"Only when Haruhi gets angry at him," said Kaoru, leaning on my head.

"Yup, he loves her," said Hikaru, also leaning on my head, "and when they're both happy, they make a... cute couple."

I glanced at Hikaru. "Are you okay? You sound... sad."

"No, I'm fine," he said, smiling at me. I could tell he didn't mean it.

I sighed. "Better go see if my board is outside," I muttered, "or else I'm not getting home."

"We could give you a ride!" said Kaoru.

"No, if I find it, I'll be okay," I said, and walked outside.

"Wait! Can we help you?" asked Hikaru, grabbing my wrist. His brother and I gave him a strange look, and he let my wrist go.

"S-sorry," he said, "I just... really wanted to help."

"Okay, I lost it in the courtyard," I said, beckoning them to follow, "Just follow me."

**Author's Note: We are taking a slight change in perspective now. I think you'll figure out who's soon enough.**

"Hikaru, what's wrong with you?" whispered Kaoru, eyeing me suspiciously, "You were really weird back there..."

"Nothing's wrong," I snapped, "I was just... eager to help."

I then looked forward and stared at Rei again. Even from the back, she was pretty amazing...

"Hikaru! Wait, I know that expression..." a snide smile crept onto his face, "You like-"

I slapped a hand over his face, and Rei turned around.

"What's up with you guys?" she asked, giving us a suspicious look.

"N-nothing!" I said, blushing, while Kaoru squirmed behind my hand.

"Okay..." she muttered, giving us one last weird look and turning back around.

I took my hand off of Kaoru's face and let out a deep sigh.

"Kaoru," I whispered, "we will discuss this later."

"Okay, okay," he mumbled, "but we _will_ discuss this, though."

**Aaannnnnddd COLLECTIVE GASP! Yup. Anyways, if you see the button below this comment, I'd like you to press it. I really, REALLY like your feedback. Thank you, and I promise not to take as long with chapter 4! :)**

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Busniess Partners

**Author's Note: Hi there! So, I was very happy with the results of my last chapter (2 comments and a couple new followers, if I'm not mistaken :D) and I really was glad that you all liked it! So, I had some spare time on my hands, and I decided to finish up this chapter and post it for you guys! I know it's kinda shorter than the others, and the flashback isn't finished yet, but it will all make sense in the next chapter (well, the flashback will, at least). So, please enjoy chapter 4! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

_Rei Matsumoto is a very complex girl, and a day before she moved, her best friend Eric learned it the hard way._

_"Rei! Hey, Rei!"_

_"What do you want, Eric?"_

_Venom struck her voice, making Eric jump back._

_"Erm... sorry if I made you angry..."_

_"No, I'm fine. Now what is it?"_

_"I... wanted to say that I'm sorry about your mom..."_

_"Sorry won't bring her back, Eric."_

_"I know that. I just wanted to say... I'm here for you."_

_"No, you aren't. My father is making us move to Japan."_

_"What? When?"_

_"Tomorrow. I'll be starting school there. To some stupid private academy, where every girl wears dresses and shit."_

_"Will you still be doing Karate? I might see you in the interna-"_

_"No, he made me quit that, too."_

_"W-wow..."_

_"Yeah, now leave me alone."_

_"Wait! If you're going, at least let me tell you something."_

_"What?"_

Chapter 4: Business Partners

We couldn't find my board, and we looked _everywhere_.

"Some damn kid must've picked it up," I muttered, straightening up and getting angry.

"It's gonna be okay," said Hikaru, popping up next to me and leaning on my shoulder.

"Yeah, and technically, we're the youngest kids in the school," Kaoru added, leaning on my other shoulder, "so everyone else is 'sempai' to us."

"I know that, I'm not some dumb non-Japanese-knowing chick," I snapped, "And you're probably right, I bet one of those jerks... or a 'sempai'..." I gave Kaoru a look, "picked it up."

"I guess you're right," said Hikaru, sighing and standing up straight, "So, what happens now?"

"I walk?" I suggested.

"We can drive you home," offered Hikaru.

"Yeah, our limo always has extra space," smiled Kaoru.

"Okay," I said, hesitant, "but I better be going _home_."

"Why would you think you'd be going elsewhere?" smirked Kaoru.

"I just had a feeling you guys might get a little... Oh, what's the word...? Sidetracked?"

"Us? Sidetracked? Oh, come on, Rei!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, we aren't sidetracked," added Kaoru, "We always know _exactly_ what we're doing."

"That's good. Then you better know _exactly_ where you're taking me, and that's home," I said, giving them a look that made their naturally cool composure break for a second.

"Well, would you're father be expecting you now?" asked Kaoru.

My father... the last person I want to see.

"If not my house," I asked, "Where would we go?"

"How about... our house?" asked Hikaru.

"Sounds good," I said, "Let's go."

We climbed into their limo and we were greeted by their driver, and I sat down across from the twins.

"Where to, sirs?" asked the driver.

"Home, Katana," said Hikaru.

"By the way, this is Rei. He's our new friend," added Kaoru.

"Pleased to meet you," I smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine, sir," he said, then turned around, "We will now be departing, and our privacy screen will be closed." As soon as this was said, the engines revved, and the sound screen separating our compartments closed.

"I can't be a girl for one minute, can I?" I asked, giving them a exhausted smile.

"You're always a girl," smiled Hikaru, "but no one knows it."

"I feel like a double-agent or something." I smiled, and the twins laughed.

"I think Haruhi would understand that the best," said Kaoru when he was done laughing.

"Yeah, living a secret double life without most knowing it," said Hikaru, "Must be tough."

We laughed and joked the rest of the way to their house, and when we got there, I couldn't help but staring. They had a beautiful bright-white mansion, surrounded by green hedges, all shaped into various shapes and animals.

I was awakened from my trance by the yell of the twins to hurry up, already halfway to the house. I rolled my eyes and sprinted to meet them, got ahead of them, and jogged backwards, taunting them for the rest of the way.

"Okay Rei, how'd you learn to run like that?" panted Hikaru and Kaoru together.

"Twelve years of Karate." I smiled.

"You don't run in Karate!" said Kaoru.

"Yes, yes you do. How do you think we get some of our leg muscle?" I did a swift kick that planted my foot right between their heads. Their eyes got wider as I laughed and drew it back. "I also took a little bit of soccer."

"You mean 'football'?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it's different in Japan. Sorry." I smiled.

"Its fine," smiled Hikaru, "Shall we go in, then?"

"I'd say so," smiled Kaoru, opening the door and strolling inside. Hikaru and I followed, and I couldn't help but stare again when we got inside. The floors were white marble, as were the stairs, and pale statues seemed to be everywhere. There was red velvet carpets on the floor, and a crystal chandelier on the ceiling.

"What in the, what?" I stuttered as I gazed around the room once more.

"This is what our mother felt like this season," said Hikaru, as if it was nothing.

"This season?" I said, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Our mothers a fashion designer," said Kaoru.

"Oh, small world," I smiled.

"How so?" asked Hikaru.

"My father is one, too. He owns a clothing company and helps design most of its clothes," I said, then immediately wanted to take it back when I saw the twins mischievous smiles.

"Oh, really? What's it called?" asked Hikaru.

"Uhh... Matsumoto Designs?" I said, now a little scared.

"Hmm..." said the twins, smiling at each other.

"Oh, mother! We brought a guest!" called Kaoru.

"Who?" called a women's voice, and a lady in a hot pink, strapless dress with long, orange hair came to the top of the staircase.

"This is our new friend, Rei!" called Hikaru, "And she has the same situation as Haruhi!"

The lady then began descending the staircase. She had a delicate, graceful step. She gave me a movie star smile, and then walked over to Hikaru.

"The _exact_ same situation?" she said, giving him a mischievous smile. What was that supposed to mean?

Hikaru blushed, and Kaoru snickered. "Not now, mother," he hissed.

"Fine, fine," she smiled, and backed away, then strolled over to me. "So, you are a girl, correct?"

"Yes, mam," I said, nodding my head.

"Well, that's great! You should come over sometime and I can give you lots of cute clothes!" she squealed.

I could feel sweat dripping down my face. "Thank you," I said, bowing my head.

"Oh, think nothing of it! I'm just glad that the boys finally befriended a girl that's willing to come here and try on my clothes!" she smiled. Then her cell phone went off, and a sad expression crossed her face.

"Aww, looks like I gotta fly boys," she sighed, "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Rei's father also owns a fashion company!" said Kaoru, smiling and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, really!" she smiled at me, "What's it called?"

"Matsumoto Designs," stated Hikaru, putting his arm around my shoulder as well.

"You're Matsumoto's girl?" said their mother, her eyes lighting up.

"Uhh... yeah?" I said, giving a shy smile and holding back the urge to punch both of her sons in the face right now.

"Oh! Well then, feel free to come here anytime! I heard that a company was moving here, but Matsumoto! That's huge in America, isn't it?" she kept smiling her movie star smile.

"Yeah, we've lived there our whole life, and the company was kinda raised there." I tried to squirm out of the twins grip, but they held firm.

"Oh! Well then, I expect seeing a lot more of you," she kept smiling, "but now, I gotta fly! See you, darlings!" She kissed the twins on the forehead and walked out the front door.

I stared after her, confused.

"We are going to be seeing a lot more of each other, Rei," whispered Hikaru.

"Yes," agreed Kaoru, "Maybe our parents will be..."

"Business partners," they both hissed together, and I nearly screamed. What have I done?

TO BE CONTINUED

**This is just a funny chapter to lighten up the drama I left on the last one. But in the next one, I'm going to finish the flashback and do some other stuff... Anyways, I haven't started it yet, (heh heh...) so I'll need some motivation. A couple of comments and some new followers would suffice... ;)**


	5. The Only Exception

**Wow, a lot of people like my story! That makes me super happy! ^.^ Anyways, I got a new chapter up for you guys! And yes, the title is a Paramore song. I love Paramore. But it's a phrase as well, so no copyright. Also, I incorporated P!ATD and Gorillaz in with this chapter. I don't own those either. Now that that's over, review, favorite, and enjoy! :) Also, I cannot apologize enough for the confusing name change. Forget her old name, because it was made up, and definitely not Japanese. Thank you to the guest who reminded me to change it! Please tell me if you like this name better! Please, thanks, and sorry again.**

Ouran High School Host Club Fan Fiction  
>Chapter 5: The Only Exception<p>

_Rei turned around and gave Eric a cold stare._  
><em>"What?"<em>  
><em>"I... I really like you. I have for a couple of years..."<em>  
><em>"Yeah. We're friends. What of it?"<em>  
><em>"No, not that way... I... I love you, Rei."<em>  
><em>She just gave a look at him in surprise and he gave her one of hope. Suddenly, Rei's turned to disgust.<em>  
><em>"Love is overrated."<em>  
><em>"Wh-what?"<em>  
><em>"I gave my love to Mom, and she died. I gave my father love, and he barely ever gives me a second glance. He doesn't love me, and Mom was the only one to stabilize him. He never loved me. So, I don't love anymore. You can go on loving, but it will just eventually be thrown out on the ground in front of you, Eric."<em>  
><em>He just stared at her, now he was surprised, and she just kept on her dirty look. He then lowered his head.<em>  
><em>"I'm... I'm sorry, Rei. Good luck in Japan..."<em>  
><em>Then he ran away. Rei just stared after him, and then turned and left. She hasn't spoken to him since.<em>

The twins dropped me at home after I drifted out of my shock of our parents being business partners. _We'll be seeing a lot more of each other..._ I shuddered. The twins were creepy enough in the time I spend with them already.  
>I walked in to the mansion that I called my home, even though I wasn't allowed in half of it, and ran up the stairs to my room and threw my satchel in the corner. I threw myself on my bed and sighed.<br>_Long first day..._ I thought to myself, and I did a quick overview of what happened that day. Met some kids, became a dude, and now the two of my friends that scare me the most are going to hang out with me the most. Yeah, it was eventful.  
>"Be quiet up there, I'm working!" yelled my father from downstairs. I smirked. He was just asking for it.<br>I took my iPod out from my drawer and plugged it into my speakers. I then turned on and blasted "Ready to Go" by Panic! at the Disco really loud.  
>"Turn that American trash off, Rei!" yelled my father. I rolled my eyes, going to turn it off, then remembered something and turned "We Are Happy Landfill" by Gorillaz on.<br>"I said turn that American trash off!" screamed my father.  
>"Gorillaz aren't American, they're from the UK!" I yelled back.<br>"TURN IT OFF!" he yelled.  
>"WE ARE HAPPY LANDFILL!" I screamed, "WE ARE HAPPY LANDFILL! ALRIGHT!"<br>"REI, DO YOU WANT TO BE GROUNDED?!"  
>"Fine, fine," I muttered, and unplugged it and moved it to headphones. I don't get why I can't have the simple joys of my music. Father lets me have no pleasures at all, so I guess I'm lucky to keep this one.<br>It's times like this that really make me miss my mother. She was the only person in this world who loved me, but now she's gone. Where's the love now?

"Hikaru," quipped Kaoru, "You've got some explaining to do."  
>Kaoru and I were sitting on our bed, just talking, and the conversation I've been dreading has finally appeared.<br>"I don't have to explain anything to you," I muttered, twisting my tie around my fingers.  
>"Uhh... yes you do. What is going on with you and Rei?"<br>"Nothing!" I snapped, then went back to fiddling with my tie.  
>"Sure sounds like something to me," Kaoru leaned on the backboard nonchalantly, but it irritated me all the same.<br>"But it isn't even your business," I turned on him, "You're my twin, not my mom."  
>"Don't be a baby. You like her. Keep getting crushes that make you look like you're gay, we'll have to kick you out of the Host Club."<br>I opened my mouth, then shut it quickly, too angered to speak. Since I couldn't express with words, I walloped him with the closest pillow. He began laughing and singing the ridiculous "Sitting in a Tree" song that five-year-olds sing when they see two of their own holding hands in the hall. This made me be relentless in my beating. I was not five.  
>"Okay, I'm done, calm down Romeo..." he breathed a sigh of relief as I set the pillow to the side.<br>Snickering a bit, he turned over, as if to sleep, then muttered, "Just be smart about this one, okay?"  
>I just frowned. I didn't want to talk to him anymore, so I feigned sleep. When I eventually heard his relaxed breath, I took a deep breath, stood up, and looked out the window. Smiling a bit when I remembered that we live under the same sky. A girl you really like can do that to you.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED

**Wow, this is rather short. Sorry! Promise the next one will be longer!**


End file.
